Awakening/CA:HoD
Awakening is the 4th area available for questing in Castle Age: Heart of Darkness. Main Quest 1: Mountain Entrance The path ahead of you leads out of the woods and onto open trails leading into the mountains. The winds howls heavily, and the towering rocky peaks ahead of you warn that the road ahead will not yield easily to its traveller. Main Quest 2: Mountain Cave The roads ends in a wall of rock that no normal man would dare to climb. The only possible way ahead appears to be an opening in the mountains in the darkness of a Mountain Cave. Main Quest 3: Mountain Hermit The cave appears to wind in multiple directions, and you wonder if you are destined to be lost in its labyrinth forever. You see an orange dancing light ahead of you and follow it until you meet an old lady. She tells you that you will be faced with a critical choice soon that will reshape the path of this land forever. Main Quest 4: Cave Exit You find an opening in the rock where light from the sun shines through. While Persephone has given you some increassed resistance to the searing light, you still cannot withstand its exposure for long periods of time. You make camp till nightfall but are beset upon by wraiths wanting to claim you for the mountains. Main Quest 5: City Gates You survive the wraith attack and make your exit out of the cave. From a high precipice, you catch a full view of the Mountain City. At its core is a breathtaking Mountain Castle dominating the rest of the landscape. The guards at the city gates welcome you when you arrive and seem to have been specting your arrival. Special Mission: Castle Throne Room ''The guards welcome you as their fellow hunter and lead you to the center of the city, and into the Castle throne room. There a tall,dominating man awaits you at the end of a long hall, sitting '' atop an iron throne As you approach the iron throne, the guards around him grip their weapons tight and form in defensive positions, but the man on the throne waves his arm for them to relax. Faust: "Welcome to the Hunter Citadel, my friend, a sanctuary for our kind and a base of operations from which we organize to combat the darkness. By the week, hunter groups are arriving here to add to our growing numbers. Within these impenetrable walls our forces we will make our stand. The forces of the dark will never gain possession of our Hunter Artifacts. Speaking of which, I believe you have brought something of worth to our organization." You reach into your pouch and pull out the large tear shaped crystal that Virgil placed in your possession back in the Hunter Tavern. It stirs and comes alive, glowing blood red as if confining within it the lifeforce of a powerful yearning to be released. Faust's eye glow in reaction to seeing the red crystal and leans forward, pulling to the edge of his seat to get a little bit closer. I see you have brought the blood tear with you. Well done... Very well done indeed. You see the guards in the room pulling in closer drawn to the crystal. Faust himself fails to resist getting up, and approaches to get a better look. The look in his eyes changes from a calm demeanor, to one of odd intensity. His eyes look... hungry. "Very well done. This all fits very well into out plan indeed. Friend... I regret to inform you that your journey ends here. You are too much of a threat to our cause, and with you out of the way, our victory will be sealed." At this time, you notice that fangs have begun to protrude from the mouths of all the guardsmen. "It appears that you have arrived too late... The forces of the Dark Prince arrived over a week ago and have given us their dark blessing in exchange for our allegiance. All they asked of us was to await for your arrival." Fangs extend out from his mouth as his face turns white and his eyes turn blood red. In the blink of an eye, he raises his sword in the air and takes a swing in your direction. Within inhuman speed that even surprises you, you are able to raise your sword in time to meet his blade. Notes *Awakening quests' energy-experience values are identical to that of the Land of Water. *Awakening's quest give a lot of gold for those looking to accumulate cash to complete the Armor of the Burning Depths|Armor of the Burning Depths and Faust alchemies. **The only potential road block in this quest area is Aroldir who is required in the 3rd quest and costs 22,500,000 gold. Plate Armor in the last quest, although costing 57,500,000 gold (54,625,000 with level 4 Gareth), is not a problem as the quest before the one that requires it gives out 1-2M gold per click and it will take about 40 clicks to complete. Once that quest is complete, players will have more than enough gold to purchase the Plate Armor. *Awakening may refer to the hero completely unleashing the power of the demon inside of him against Faust and his men as mentioned in the monster battle victory lore. Category:Quests/CA:HoD